Pokemon Orange!
by Amyneko007
Summary: ¡Llego la hora de recorrer las 5 regiones, con nuestros personajes del manga, quienes lucharan contra nuevas fuerzas! Descubrir la verdaera amistad con quienes siguen a tu lado. Posible romance en un futuro


Pokemon Especial no me pertenece

_Pensamientos_

(Yo)

Mas informacion al final del capitulo

* * *

*Región de Kanto

Veamos… - decía una chica en voz alta, vestía shorts azules con tenis rojos, chaleco negro abierto, guantes negros nike y tenía una camisa pequeña negra por arriba del estomago, el viento movía su larga cabellera café clara que le llegaba 30 cm por debajo de sus hombros, tiene una pañoleta en la cabeza (como la de sapphire pero roja-anaranjada, se podía ver su flequillo del lado derecho y un poco del izquierdo) y ojos naranja – Según esto… estamos en la ruta 21… creo – apenas termino de decir esto su croconaw suspiro cansado, le sorprendía la torpeza de su nueva dueña - ¡no me culpes, no conozco nada esta región! – le dijo a su croconaw algo molesta – Oye… ¡mira! – Reacciono emocionada al ver tierra firme – Ese debe ser Pueblo Paleta ¡vamos! – Al llegar a tierra firme estira sus brazos con fuerza – Aguantaste muy bien Crono – le dijo al pokemon en forma de cocodrilo acariciándole la cabeza – descansa un poco – lo guardo en su pokebola y la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos, mientras que sacaba otras 2 pokebolas y las lanza al aire para luego abrirse y revelar un Lucario y un Blaziquen – ¡Vamos, Lucas, Blay! – y empezó a correr con los 2 pokemon siguiéndola por detrás.

*En algún lugar de Pueblo Paleta

Muy bien charmander, los estudios revelan que te recuperaste de algunas heridas, descansa y veremos si mañana estas mejor – sonrió un hombre viejo con una libreta y bata en la cual decía "Profesor Oak" bueno, iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco y al girarse ve por la ventana cerca de la puerta a una niña asomándose con los ojos muy abiertos y una gran sonrisa- ¡AHHHHH! – grito y callo desmayado al suelo.

¡¿Pero qué…?! – Pregunto enfadada la oji-naranja y entro a la caso junto con Lucario y Blaziken - ¡Oiga…despierte! – Grito pero no hubo reacción – "Genial, lo matamos" – dijo con sarcasmo.

Lo que no sabía era que alguien más vestido totalmente de negro y con mascara había entrado por otra ventana hasta que se dio cuenta que había tirado un libro, en seguida tanto ella como sus pokemons reaccionaron de inmediato y vieron que el hombre de negro escapaba con algunos papeles

¡Maldición! – no podía irse, no podría dejar al hombre en ese estado - ¡Crono! – Llamo y de inmediato salió Croconaw - ¡Chorro de agua al viejo! – señalo al profesor Oak, Crono obedeció y lanzo su chorro de agua que despertó al profesor Oak quien enfadado con ella dijo - ¡Quien te crees para entrar así a mi laboratorio! ¡Me vas a dar un infarto!

¡No es mi culpa que se asuste con todo! ¡Dejemos a este viejo y vamos tras ese sujeto! – le grito a sus 3 pokemon quienes junto con ella empezaron a correr

¡No te irás a ninguna parte hasta que te disculpes! – le grito intentando seguirla

¡Un tarado vestido de negro le robo unos archivos que estaban en su escritorio e intento recuperarlos y si no me deja en paz despídase de sus inútiles papeles! – grito ella volteando hacia atrás

¡Esa investigación es importante no son pedazos inútiles de papeles! – grito ofendido, esta vez la chica no le hizo caso y siguió corriendo hasta toparse con el mismo sujeto de negro

¡Oye tú, quien rayos te crees para entrar y robar las cosas de los demás! – Grito enfadada

Mas te vales que no intentes nada sospechoso – le dijo el hombre de negro, sacando una pokebola, rebelando un pequeño growlithe quien apareció con unas cadenas en su cuello y que de inmediato el hombre lo ato en más cadenas como si fuera un collar – o este pokemon la pagara caro

La chica cambio su cara a una algo molesta y apretó un poco sus dientes, observo al pokemon un momento y abrió un poco más los ojos al notar que lo conocía - ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? – pregunto

En Ciudad Viridian, pero eso no importa – contesto

La chica apretó sus puños con fuerza al distinguir un pequeño collar simple naranja alrededor del pelaje al parecer sucio de este, no noto que el profesor Oak estaba al lado de ella – Hazle algo a ese growlithe… y hare que te arrepientas toda tu vida – dijo sonando muy enojada lo cual el profesor Oak detecto e incluso un escalofrió recorrió su espalda – _Juro sacarte de esto, Alino_

Bueno, eres astuto – hablo finalmente con su actitud normal intentando no ir a golpearlo y de no gritarle alguna maldición

¡¿Qué?! – Grito el profesor Oak, el enemigo bajo un poco la guardia

Si, es una buena estrategia – aplaudió 3 veces cerrando sus ojos – pero… fallara – abrió los ojos de nuevo. El enemigo intento mantener la guardia pero detrás de el llego un pidgeotto quien lo cargo y lo arrojo con fuerza a unos metros de ahí

¡Alino! – grito emocionada la oji-naranja mientras el growlithe corría hacia ella emocionada, le quitaba las cadenas y la abrazaba y se acercaron Lucario y Blaziquen muy felices. El profesor Oak al ver esta escena sonrió de lado, mientras la chica ponía a growlithe en su cabeza y se acercaba con el sujeto de negro quien estaba adolorido por la caída - ¿Nada de esto saliendo como esperabas, eh? – sonrió de lado con su Lucario y Blaziquen

Esto es mío, muchas gracias – le arrebato el Profesor Oak los papeles al hombre de negro – bueno jovencita, creo que eso repara el daño de haber entrado a mi casa sin permiso – la oji-naranja estaba a punto de responderle cuando sintió que algo no está bien con el ambiente no era necesario voltear, lo único que hizo fue agarrar a su growlithe entre sus brazos y esquivar lo que pudo el ataque del enemigo, que alcanzo a darle un poco arriba del tobillo

Todo estará bien le susurro a su Ali - quien enojado se retiro de los brazos de su dueña y se puso en pose de pelea mostrando los dientes y enfadado. La chica solo se puso de pie con un poco de esfuerzo y estiro un brazo para que al parecer el Pidgeotto, ni Lucario, ni Blaziquen atacaran

Mi plan no fallo del todo – dijo el hombre de negro junto con su Fearow– vuelve a utilizar corte

No te pongas de pie – le dijo el profesor Oak a la chica pero esta no escucho, estaba concentrada en la pelea – debo hacer algo… rayos no traje mis pokemon – busco en sus bolsillos y en uno de ellos descubrió algo moviéndose y lo saco de inmediato: era una pokebola en el cual se encontraba el Charmander herido - ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto a lo que el Charmander se asomo animadamente en donde estaban Growlithe y la chica - ¡Estás loco, no saldrás a pelear, estas herido! – le dijo el profesor a lo que el pokemon reacciono molesto y salió de su pokebola - ¡Oye!

El pokemon se unió al campo de batalla a lo que la chica en vez de reclamar sonrió – Ali, lanzallamas y emm… ¡viejo! ¿Cómo se llama este pokemon? – pregunto como si nada

¡Ese es mi Charmander y está herido, mas te vale que no lo uses! – reclamo molesto

Pues el no parece opinar lo mismo – dijo la chica con una sonrisa de lado mientras que Charmander parecía contento de poder pelear

¡Acábalos! ¡Aire cortante! – le dijo a su Fearow quien obedeció mientras que sus oponentes junto con su entrenadora esquivaron en el ataque

¡Sal del campo de pelea! ¡¿Estás loca?! – le dijo el profesor Oak

¡No los voy a dejar solos en esto! – le dijo feliz su mirada mostrando determinación.

Mejor ríndete – hablo el hombre mientras que su Fearow seguía atacando a sus pokemon

… ¿Rendirme?… dijiste- dijo en voz baja – Me niego – apretó los puños – No me rendiré, seré lo último que hare vine aquí con un propósito, una meta ¡No pienso rendirme, por algo estoy aquí! – Miro a sus pokemon agotados – Levántense – dijo pero no sonó como una orden – Levántense chicos, sigan porque pueden – animo a su equipo - ¡Aun cuando su cuerpo no pueda mas siempre recuerden que deben levántense, porque pueden! – Ambos pokemon empezaron a brillar - ¡NO SE RINDAN! – al gritar esto y levantase del suelo ambos pokemon habían evolucionado - ¡Lanzallamas y quemadura! – ambos pokemon lanzaron sus respectivos ataques y al ser mas rápidos que el Fearow acabaron con él. Al buscar al hombre no estaba

Abandonar a sus pokemon… que estupidez tan grande – dijo molesta – Hicieron un gran trabajo – miro a sus pokemon: un arcanine y a un charmaleon y les sonrió

Jovencita – hablo el profesor Oak - ¿Qué opinas sobre los pokemon?

¿Qué opino? – El profesor Oak asintió – son como nosotros, seres vivo que merecen ser tratados de la misma manera y respetarlos – le dijo con una sonrisa y sus ojos mostraban sinceridad

En ese caso… puedes llevarte a charmaleon – le respondió Oak con una sonrisa

La chica mostro una enorme sonrisa - ¡Gracias!

Una última pregunta… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

La chica solo paro un momento y volteo- ¡Mi nombre es Orange! – Dijo animada y se fue corriendo con su equipo siguiéndola por detrás - ¡Aquí vamos! – les dijo emocionada a lo que todo su equipo rugió con alegría

*Unos minutos después…

A-Aguarden un minuto – recordó Oak al regresar al lugar de los hecho descubrió algunas gotas de sangre más adelante - ¡Esa niña sigue herida, como no lo note! – grito desesperado y se fue corriendo de vuelta a Pueblo Paleta. Al buscar algún comunicador, vio que entre los documentos que habían sido investigados, había una pequeña tela negra con la letra "R" volvió a buscar un aparato le pico a unos botones y de inmediato alguien contesto

¿Qué sucede abuelo? –pregunto alguien por el comunicador

Sé que tu y Red están ocupados pero una chica lucho contra un hombre de negro, se fue al bosque y esta herida – respondió – Huyo al bosque necesito que vayan con ella, creo que está en riesgo

¿A qué te refieres? – 

El Equipo Rocket... regreso –

… Entiendo, le avisare a Red –

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí el día de hoy! Cuanto me tarde *ceca el reloj* o_O ¡¿3 horas y media?! es un nuevo record n.n Antes que nada quise hacer un fic de pokemon y tenia esta idea desde hace un buen tiempo y quise sacarla n.n, ojala que les guste y me digan que como les pareció, no sean malos, se que lo ven ¡por favor dejen un review! Realmente me esforcé en esta historia .


End file.
